board8fandomcom-20200216-history
PrestonStarry (Preston Condra) Ranks All 579 GameFAQS Character Battle Matches
PrestonStarry AKA Preston Condra ranking ALL '''579 GameFAQs Character Battle Matches that have taken place on GameFAQS in the past 8 character battle matches. '''ALL '''matches ranked in this topic are involving matches from the following, GameFAQS Contests. *Summer 2002 Contest* *Summer 2003 Contest* *Summer 2004 Contest* *Summer 2005 Contest* *Summer 2006 Contest* *Summer 2007 Contest* *Summer 2008 Contest* *Winter 2010 Contest* '''NO '''matches from the following Contests we're ever included in the rankings. *Best Series 2006* *Best Video Game Ever 2004* *Best Video Game Of The Decade* *Got Villains?* *Best Rivalry Contest* Basically any match not taking place or being involved in a Character Battle contest we're '''NOT '''involved in these rankings. These rankings we're done in the hype for the Summer 2013 Character Battle contest. The first one to take place on GameFAQS in three years. All of the rankings for every single match that took place in a 2002-2010 GameFAQS Character Battle''' can be seen below. The rankings for the topic we're made from''' June 6, 2013 to ???' '''THE RANKINGS ARE CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS RIGHT NOW.' ALL WRITE-UPS WILL BE POSTED IN THIS TOPIC ONCE THE RANKINGS ARE COMPLETED. DO NOTE OF ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. '579. Axel Steel / Cloud Strife / Midna / Miles Edgeworth' http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/Axel_Steel_vs_Cloud_vs_Midna_vs_Miles_Edgeworth_2008 This match pretty much proved that four-ways we're running their course and that all of B8 was getting tired of it. This was easily the weakest four-bunch of the whole first round in 2008. And dare I say THE WORST MATCH EVER. We have Cloud, who decimates anyone that he works with in a match that isn't an upper-level Nintendo/Square character. Midna, would catches a lucky break more than any famous celebrity would get, when trying to escape from the paparazzi. Axel Steel and Miles Edgeworth? Sounds like names that we're rejects from NXT. NXT? Exactly. Watching this match was about as interesting as watching your fingernails grow. Notice anything? Good. Get back to life and do something fun, rather than looking anything up regarding this match. Or looking at your fingernails. Cloud annihilates his opposition for an easy first place. Midna scores an undeserving, distant second. Alex Riley gets wished for his best future endeavors and Edgeworth gets punishment for walking MILES to get back home after this match. '578. Weighted Companion Cube / Sandal' http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/%287%29Weighted_Companion_Cube_vs_%2810%29Sandal_2010 Those are some atrocious vote totals. 49,202 votes. That's it. This has to be some kind of record. Perhaps the the lowest scoring match in character battle history. This match wasn't all at enlightening to say the least. The same can be said about that match picture. Sandal looks like a modeling display. It's disgusting. Cube nearly QUADRUPLED his opponent to oblivion here and hopefully we'll never hear from Sandal ever again. '577. Solid Snake / Knuckles 2004' http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/%2810%29Knuckles_the_Echidna_vs_%282%29Solid_Snake_2004 This match was done THREE TIMES IN A ROW from 2002 to 2004. THREE TIMES TOO MANY. We got the EXACT same kind of result from 2002, 2003 & 2004. GAG. 60-40 blowout. Blah blah blah. '576. Bowser / Guybrush Threepwood' http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/%287%29Bowser_vs_%2810%29Guybrush_Threepwood_2004 Guybrush's worst performance in a match (excluding four-ways) also happened to be in the WORST character battle of all-time. How did Guybrush get a 10 seed and maintain that as late as of 2010? Bowser dismantled Guybrush in an 80-20 blowout and that's all you need to know about this match. If Guybrush somehow manages to get something like a 12 seed in this year's character battle (2013) but someone MORE deserving like Mr. Game & Watch gets treated like fodder and end up with a horrible 25 or 26 seed or something like that, then some raging will be released by yours truly. '575. Ryo Hazuki / Guybrush Threepwood' http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/%288%29Ryo_Hazuki_vs_%289%29Guybrush_Threepwood_2002 '''**** you Guybrush Threepwood. '574. Vincent Valentine / Guybrush Threepwood' http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/%288%29Vincent_Valentine_vs_%289%29Guybrush_Threepwood_2010 ... '573. Princess Peach / Princess Daisy' http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/%282%29Princess_Peach_vs_%287%29Princess_Daisy_2006 HI I'M DAISY! Shut up Daisy. HI I'M DAISY! Shut up Daisy. HI I'M DAISY! Shut up Daisy. HI I'M DAISY! **** '''you Daisy! Peach slapped whiplash all over Daisy for the entirety of this match and never backed off. This makes me question how well ''Waluigi'' would really do in a match. I guess we'll find out soon enough. Peach cheese-grated Daisy from beginning to end of this match with nothing else of note worth mentioning. Glad to see one of my mains in Melee / Brawl win a match though. Peach is awesome. '''572. Zidane Tribal / Claptrap http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/%285%29Zidane_Tribal_vs_%2812%29Claptrap_2010 A misconception of a match at it's finest. When I was looking through the bracket, in 2010 and see that Zidane was facing off against a Claptrap I thought it would be one of those alligators from Donkey Kong Country. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100405153135/fantendo/images/3/32/KlaptrapOmega.png I was so wrong. It's Zidane versus a Polariod Camera. Yeah this match is going to be exciting. (sarcasm) Zidane scores a doubling on Claptrap and turns up a not so good, 2-4 win ratio after this match and Claptrap will hopefully be secluded from a character battle ever again. Boring match. '571. Sam Fisher / Samus Aran' http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/%287%29Sam_Fisher_vs_%282%29Samus_Aran_2004 The only notable thing about this match was the match picture. SAM FISHER HAS THREE EYES. OH MY GOD. '570. Big Boss / Jinjo / Kirby / Lucas' http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Boss_vs_Jinjo_vs_Kirby_vs_Lucas_2008 This match ticks me off for the reason being, how Big Boss is one the very few characters in this whole thing that his match factored for him, depending on if he gets the PIRATE SNAKE ' picture or not. Kirby stumbled out of the gate early for this match but eventually things would turn out better for him in 2008. '<3 Kirby <3 God Lucas was pathetic in this match. Receiving only 7,766 votes? I'm surprised Master Hand has been dormant since the Villains Contest in 2005. '569. Yuna / Roll' http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/%281%29Yuna_vs_%288%29Roll_2006 The female half of 2006 was excruciating to sit through and this was one of the worst of the year. We might as well talk about the match picture instead. Do you prefer blondes or brunettes? Hair-locks or ribbons? I don't think Yuna has ever had her signature guns being showed in a match picture before has she? THE GUN FACTOR FOR THE WIN. Would help Yuna out greatly in a match. Yuna creams Roll''out in an 80-20 blowout. Yap yap yap. This match was bad bad bad. '''568. Big Boss / Miles Edgeworth http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/%288%29Big_Boss_vs_%289%29Miles_Edgeworth_2010 I don't think Edgeworth has ever had a good match. This match would be interesting if this decided who would be on the front cover of an issue of Men's Health magazine but alas it doesn't. Big Bross cruises to easy victory over Edgeworth with a 75-25 blowout that was never in question. Next. '567. Link / Ganondorf' http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/%281%29Link_vs_%288%29Ganondorf_2004 Summer 2004 was a real shoddy contest and this match can be an explanation as to why it sucked. Ganondorf looks like an old, washed-up geezer in that picture. You think that fan art would be acceptable to use in a contest for once, but hey whatever. Link SSFF ('''''Slaughtered Same Fanbase Factor'ed) Ganondorf in this match to the point where it was completely embarrassing as to why this match was even set up in the bracket. "Slaughtered Same Fanbase Factor" is a term I like to call when it involves two characters from the same series, where one character pummels the opoonent over 80% or more. Let's see if this catches on. Can't say this match will catch on, other than something to poke fun at with it's ending results. Also? Nobody cares about Sam Fisher so that's why Sam Fisher / Samus Aran gets ranked lower on the list than this match. '566. Sephiroth / Raziel' http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/%282%29Sephiroth_vs_%2815%29Raziel_2003 I know there's probably a few other Sephiroth Round 1 matches that we're probably boring to sit through than this one but I tell you that some characters like Marth and Sly Cooper are at the least credible with either having or possibly having the chance of winning a match. Raziel, now even if he could make it in for another contest, has no chance with ever winning a match. Doesn't make sense when you think about it. Back in 2002, Strider defeated Raziel in a 7-10 seeded match yet Strider has still yet to make a return to the field while Raziel comes back the following year and gets smooshed to smithereens against Sephiroth. It wasn't even close. So...yeah. Not exactly a match that lit the world on fire. '565. Cloud Strife / Vyse' http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/%281%29Cloud_Strife_vs_%288%29Vyse_2004 ANOTHER match from 2004. What a surprise. At least the match picture is kinda cool. Hey look! It's Yugi vs. Captain Jack Sparrow! Seriously when did those eye patch lenses get popular? I remember first seeing them when the rabbit was wearing one from Alice in Wonderland. This match is honestly no better than Link/Ganondorf and Sam Fisher/Samus Aran. I just happen to like the match picture here more than I did in the other two matches. That's all. :P Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:GameFAQs Related Category:User Projects Category:Contest Matches Category:Contest Histories Category:2002 Contest Matches Category:2003 Contest Matches Category:2004 Summer Contest Matches Category:2005 Summer Contest Matches Category:2006 Summer Contest Matches Category:2007 Contest Matches Category:2008 Contest Matches Category:2010 Fall Contest Matches